<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fox in the Henhouse by Heza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085883">Fox in the Henhouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heza/pseuds/Heza'>Heza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red vs Blue Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I never written porn to share before, M/M, Sex in a chicken coop, So I hope you all like this!, This was absolutely an excuse to torment Felix with chickens, lolix, self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heza/pseuds/Heza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix isn’t so sure about Locus’s new obsession with cocks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red vs Blue Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fox in the Henhouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know how Locus came to become a homesteader. A friend and I were talking some self indulgent ideas of Locus retiring from his life of crime and own the best of all animals, the chicken, and then we got Lolix involved.<br/>Maybe in some AU, where when Locus wanted to leave Chorus, Felix listened. Now Locus owns chickens and Felix spends a lot of time visiting to annoy Locus. PWP, mostly.</p><p> </p><p>EDIT: Fixed up some typos and awkwardly worded sentences.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The worst thing about staying overnight at Locus', Felix thought sourly as he shoved his head under his pillow, was the fucking rooster crowing in the morning.</p><p class="p1">He didn’t get how Locus could stand this quaint life. He hadn’t questioned it when Locus, half dead and delirious, had quietly begged that they leave Chorus, its people, and Hargrove’s fat paycheque behind. He had protested, a little, Locus' choice to pull away from the life of lucrative crime they lead but hey, so long as he didn’t expect <em>Felix</em> to change, Locus could give up violence and weave daisy crowns all day if he wanted. Felix had even begrudgingly accepted Locus building himself a quiet— boring— cabin in a quiet— boring— woods on a quiet— boring— outer rim world and that visiting him meant giving up all the big city luxuries Felix so craved.</p><p class="p1">But now the guy was raising chickens. Had a whole flock of hens and one <em>very </em>loud rooster. Felix often jokingly questioned Locus' sanity in the past but now he was seriously starting to think that having a spaceship dropped on him hadn’t been great for his mental stability.</p><p class="p1">The rooster, and the other <em>charming</em> animals, on the property were Felix’s price to pay when he crashed at Locus' to avoid whatever trouble he had gotten into. Not a place in the galaxy where Felix felt safer than Locus' home. Maybe Locus' bed, when Locus was willing to put up with Felix.</p><p class="p1">The damned bird crowed again. Felix peeked his head out from the pillow to glance at the clock on the bedside table. As he thought, it was crack-ass-of-dawn o’clock. Not one to give up easily, Felix shoved his head back under the pillow.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When lucidity became too hard to fight, and the smell of something delicious wafted into the spare room Felix currently called home,— and let’s be honest, who was using this room other than Felix— he rolled over with a groan and sat up, bones popping as he stretched. Other than one feathery asshole, Felix had slept well. <em>I think he got a new mattress,</em> he noted, mildly amused that Locus had apparently listened to his complaints the last time he was here. He swung his feet off the bed and settled onto the warm wooden floor, stretching a final time before standing.</p><p class="p1">Rubbing the last remnants of sleep and crust from his eyes, Felix blearily wandered into the kitchen. Locus, already up and dressed, hovered over a pan on the stove. Eggs with yolks so vibrant they were nearly orange sizzled away, and from the smell of it, already cooked meats were being kept warm in the oven.</p><p class="p1">“Fuck, that smells good,” Felix inhaled deeply as he absently scratched over his bare chest. “You made extra, right?”</p><p class="p1">Locus didn’t even blink at the sound of Felix’s voice. Likely he knew the exact moment Felix had walked into the room. “There’s more eggs and sausages in the fridge,” he grumbled evenly, not taking his eyes off the pan in front of him.</p><p class="p1">Felix scowled. “What’s the point of me staying with here if you’re not even gunna cook me breakfast?” He sat down heavily in a chair, not quite pouting. It didn’t matter that Locus wasn’t facing him. He knew he could feel it.</p><p class="p1">“I am not your maid,” Locus said as he slide the eggs onto a plate and flicked the stove top off.</p><p class="p1">Felix entertained the mental image of Locus in a very skimpy maid costume for a moment, the idea of it more comical than erotic, before shrugging. “No but I <em>am</em> your guest. You treat all your guests this way?”</p><p class="p1">Locus glanced over his shoulder, looking at Felix through a few stubborn stray locks of hair. “Guest status is only valid for people I actually <em>want</em> to be here.” He turned away again to fetch the plate of food in the oven. A plate, Felix noted, that had two eggs cooked exactly the way he liked them and several small breakfast sausages.</p><p class="p1">He gave Locus a smug look as the plate was set in front of him. “That so huh?”</p><p class="p1">Locus grunted over the sound of coffee being poured into a mug. “How long will you be here?” He set a well used mug down in front of Felix. Funny, he had never exactly told Locus how he took his coffee, and yet Locus made it damn near perfect every time.</p><p class="p1">“Eh,” Felix popped a sausage into his mouth. “I don’t think I’ll need to lay low for long. Didn’t leave any loose ends, didn’t get on the wrong end of the law. Mostly. I’m just being cautious, taking a little break, you know?” He went to take a sip of coffee but paused with the mug halfway to his lips when he noticed the warm look on Locus' face. It was subtle but Felix knew Locus' tells. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “What?”</p><p class="p1">Locus glanced back to the small cup of in front him, stirring in milk. “It’s nothing.”</p><p class="p1">Felix <em>could</em> have thought about the stupid way Locus got all smiley and sunshine whenever he mentioned he accepted a job that was <em>mostly</em> legal or caused trouble for some particular shitty people, and he could have thought about the way Locus getting all smiley and warm made <em>him</em> feel, but Felix bottled that shit up like a motherfucker. Instead, he narrowed his eyes at the light coloured drink in Locus' cup. “Are you drinking <em>tea,</em>” he asked, incredulous.</p><p class="p1">Locus almost looked embarrassed as he set aside his spoon. “Coffee this late in the day will only keep me up at night,” he murmured in way of defending himself.</p><p class="p1">Felix glanced up at the kitchen clock. “It’s not even noon yet.”</p><p class="p1">“I’ve been up since 0500,” Locus said as he took a sip of tea. “Had to let the chickens out.”</p><p class="p1">Felix rolled his eyes. “So it’s your fault that asshole woke me up.” He grumbled as he stabbed his eggs with his knife, eyeing the yolk as it spread across the white porcelain.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t want them to miss out on any daylight. And his name Spartacus.” Locus huffed very softly under his breath, his brows lowering in a scowl.</p><p class="p1">Felix snorted. Of course Locus would name the rooster after some… what was it, Roman gladiator? Greek warrior? Whatever, it was dumb and downright nerdy. “Christ, you’re hopeless.” He knew for a fact too all the chickens had names like that, or shit like Sargent Waddles. One was just named Gun. Had a sign outside the coop with their names and everything.</p><p class="p1">Locus didn’t bother to respond, focusing instead on breakfast— or his lunch, Felix supposed— in silence.</p><p class="p1">Felix wasn’t good with silence, and he wasn’t good with letting things go either. “I mean, really? It’s bad enough that you’re raising your dinner yourself, instead of just buying it from the supermarket like a civilized person but you’re naming them too?” He tutted. “You’re just going to get attached.”</p><p class="p1">“They’re not egglayers, not meat chickens, Felix.” Locus sighed heavily. “I explained this already.”</p><p class="p1">“They’re going to stop laying eggs eventually Locs.” Felix waggled a finger at him. “Whatcha going to do then?”</p><p class="p1">Locus looked him dead in the eye. “Then I will have some feathery lawn ornaments, and will get myself a younger flock to make up for the loss in eggs.” God he said it so seriously too.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Hopeless.</em>”</p><p class="p1">“Would you just eat your breakfast?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Felix, like the goddamn considerate person he was, stuck around to help with dishes. He almost regretted not putting on the apron Locus had offered him when he splashed soapy water down his front, but when he eyed the blue and white gingham pattern he remembered that, unlike Locus, he still had some dignity. He’d just get changed.</p><p class="p1">“Where are you going?” Felix asked, almost accusingly, when Locus made for the side door leading out of the kitchen to outside.</p><p class="p1">Locus paused with hand on the doorknob. “Unlike you, I can’t take a break whenever I want,” he shrugged.</p><p class="p1">“God you’ve really gone farmer haven’t you?” Felix rolled his eyes. “What am I supposed to do all day?”</p><p class="p1">Locus raised a brow. “You could always help.”</p><p class="p1">Felix mulled it over for a moment. Last time he had spent a significant amount of time with Locus was just after Locus had gotten his birds, and Felix at the time had absolutely zero interest in cleaning up chicken shit. But spending the time almost entirely on his laptop with reception that was only a step up from godawful hadn’t exactly been Felix’s idea of fun.</p><p class="p1">So he shrugged after a moment and said, “sure.” Locus blinked, taken aback. He clearly hadn’t been expecting Felix to say yes, so he continued. “I mean I can either play with my cock all day or yours, right?”</p><p class="p1">Locus' brows dropped as his face immediately turned into a disapproving scowl. “Just don’t make my work any harder, Felix.”</p><p class="p1">Felix’s smile became a sharp grin. “No promises.”</p><p class="p1">“Get dressed and meet me outside. There’s a pair of rubber boots you can borrow in the front hall closet.” Locus sighed heavily, shaking his head, and walked out the door.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When Locus had first gotten the chickens, they had all been tiny chicks, fluffy and yellow, and Felix would never admit seeing Locus with an armful of peeping chicks with a soft smile on his face had made <em>him</em> smile softly in return(he still wasn’t sure if Locus had caught him or not), the coop hadn’t been built. Now a well built shed-like structure stood in the backyard, clearly made with care. Raised off the ground to keep the chickens safe from predators, painted a soft pastel yellow, curtains in the windows, little name plaques for all 13 birds, it was, Felix loathed to admit, cute. But his second thought after seeing it was considering how was he going to seduce and fuck Locus in the henhouse.</p><p class="p1">It was mild enough outside that Felix had slipped into a long sleeved shirt to keep the chill at bay. The yard was mostly clear except for the first few leaves of fall scattered about. Locus had just opened the door to the run, letting all thirteen of his little feathery bastards out into his yard proper, as Felix closed the door behind him. They ran out, immediately scratching and pecking at the grass.</p><p class="p1">“Not scared they’re gunna get snatched up by a fox? Or… whatever passes for a fox here?” Felix gestured with his hand at the forest that boarded the property.</p><p class="p1">Locus scooped up one of the chickens, a red one with hints of white, in his arm. “They’re safe as long as I am out here.” And he gently pressed the chicken’s head to his face.</p><p class="p1">“That was disgustingly domestic,” Felix deadpanned as Locus gently lowered the chicken to the ground.</p><p class="p1">“I thought you were going to help, not stand there insulting me,” Locus said as he plucked a rake up.</p><p class="p1">“I can do both.”</p><p class="p1">Locus simply sighed that sigh of his. “Well then can you gather eggs from inside the coop? Most should be in the nesting boxes, but keep an eye out for any on the ground. There’s a basket by the door.”</p><p class="p1">Felix could have stood there antagonizing Locus further, but that wasn’t going to help him seduce Locus in the long run, whereas scoping out the coop would be helpful for his real goal here. With a lazy, half mocking salute, Felix made his way inside.</p><p class="p1">It was warmer, though not uncomfortably so, and smell strongly of hay. Brightly lit with a large window on the wall, green gingham curtains hanging, currently it was free of chickens.</p><p class="p1">One by one, Felix began to dig through the nesting boxes. There were 6 for the twelve chickens, though the eggs weren’t distributed evenly. There were a few different eggs, he noted with mild interest, though all were around the same size. However, some were certainly.. interestingly shaped. <em>Guess these are normally the ones that get chucked</em>, he thought as he placed a particularly funny looking one into the basket.</p><p class="p1">Eggs gathered, Felix took the time to take in the inside of the coop. It was decently large, larger than Felix would have expect. Locus clearly cared way too much for these birds. He didn’t think chickens were smart enough to warrant this, though that one had seemed almost eager to cuddle him…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Felix startled at a knock on the door, and turned to see Locus poking his head in. “Everything alright in here?”</p><p class="p1">Felix almost, <em>almost,</em> opened his mouth to snarl. He was just collecting eggs. It’s not like that was a difficult task. But he bit down the impulse and instead gave Locus a downright charming smile. “Everything’s fine, Locus,” he held up the basket of eggs. “I am capable, you know.”</p><p class="p1">Locus' eyes narrowed ever so slightly. “I know… I also know the trouble you’re capable of when you’re bored,” he said warily.</p><p class="p1">“Well,” Felix stepped forward, his eyes half-lidded as he glanced Locus up and down. “You better make sure I don’t get bored then.” Alright as much as Felix had teased and complained before, Locus looked good in working clothing. The form fitting pants, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off muscle and scars, the button on his collar that had come loose during his work, teasing Felix with a view of Locus' chest-</p><p class="p1">There was a crunch as Felix’s foot crushed an egg he had missed, hidden in the hay. “Urg!” He stepped back, lifting his foot up high. Crushed runny egg dripped from his boot and it make matters worse, this one had clearly been fertilized. Streaks of red blood ran through the yolk.</p><p class="p1">Locus glanced down at the mess. “There’s more straw in the shed,” he deadpanned before pulling away and closing the door.</p><p class="p1">Felix huffed and scowled at the offending mess on the floor. “Fucking chickens…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The next morning, Felix forced himself to get up with the crowing of Spartacus. His body was <em>not</em> happy about it. After all, he had no real reason to get up. But seeing the surprise on Locus' face when Felix wandered into the kitchen made up for it. A little. He pretended to ignore him as he stumbled towards the coffee pot.</p><p class="p1">“I wasn’t expecting you to get up for a few more hours.” Locus had resumed eating, but there was still a little shock in his voice.</p><p class="p1">Felix shrugged, scratching at his stubbly neck with one hand. “Damn rooster is keeping me up. Might as well get up and eat.” He glanced over his shoulder. Locus had a glass of orange juice in front of him, but no mug of coffee or tea. “Want some?”</p><p class="p1">Locus nodded towards a cupboard in the corner. “I use a travel mug.” Felix could feel Locus watching him, evaluating him, as he pulled down two mugs for himself and Locus. As Felix was scooping the coffee grounds into the filter, Locus asked, “what are you up to?”</p><p class="p1">Felix snorted, and turned away from the coffee pot to make himself some toast. “Making coffee because it’s too fucking early to be awake.”</p><p class="p1">“That’s not what I meant.” Locus continued to scrutinize him. “I’ve seen you sleep through things far louder than Spartacus. And now you are willingly up at 5:15—“</p><p class="p1">“Don’t remind me,” Felix groaned. “I might just fall asleep again.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re dodging my questions.”</p><p class="p1">“And you,” Felix jabbed a finger in his direction, “are reading far too much into this. Your rooster is an asshole, I had to piss, and I’m hungry.”</p><p class="p1">Locus grumbled, but didn’t press further, instead turning back to his breakfast. A good thing, because Felix <em>absolutely</em> was dodging his questions.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The cool morning air pricked his skin, and dew still clung to the grass as Felix and Locus walked outside. The sun was just barely rising, its rays visible through the trees. The world smelled wet and earthy. Felix fought back a yawn. It as almost unbearably picturesque and boring.</p><p class="p1">“The coop need cleaning out” Locus said as he handed Felix a pitchfork. “Their food and water will need replacing too.”</p><p class="p1">Felix did not take the tool, instead raising a brow. “And?”</p><p class="p1">Locus frowned. “Are you taking back your offer to help?”</p><p class="p1">Felix rolled his eyes. “You didn’t <em>ask</em> me anything.” He tutted. “Use your words, Locus.”</p><p class="p1">Locus scowled, clearly not amused. “Just take care of the chickens,” he sighed, exasperated.</p><p class="p1">Felix took the pitchfork with a satisfied smirk.</p><p class="p1">The coop was empty inside except for a sleeping chicken named Shrapnel, roosting in a nesting box. Felix wrinkled his nose. The place smelled just as bad to him as the day before, but according to Locus it needed to be done today. Grumbling under his breath, he got to work, tossing old straw out to make room for the new.The things he did to get his dick wet.</p><p class="p1">The door opened just as Felix finished refilling the feed bucket, and an apprehensive Locus stepped inside. He took a quick look around, nodding. “Adequate,” he said simply as he closed the door.</p><p class="p1">Felix immediately prickled. This coop was the cleanest coop in the goddamn galaxy and that’s all Locus could say? He had even neatened up the stupid little curtains. “Did you really come in here just to insult me?” He snapped as he contemplated throwing one of the eggs he had collected at Locus' face.</p><p class="p1">“I came here to make sure you weren’t causing trouble,” Locus said patiently in that thin, wary voice that indicated that he was losing his patience with Felix.</p><p class="p1">The temptation to throw the egg rising…</p><p class="p1">Felix rolled his eyes with a <em>slightly</em> dramatic huff. “This again? You really don’t trust me, do you?”</p><p class="p1">Locus sighed, his chest rising and falling with the movement, drawing Felix’s eye to the fact that the first few buttons of Locus' shirt had come undone, revealing dark skin up to his collar bone. A few more would show an impressive array of scars, ranging from bullets, to burns, to cuts. Felix <em>may </em>have been responsible for one or two when things had got too <em>heated</em>.</p><p class="p1">“<b>Felix</b>,” Locus snapped.</p><p class="p1">Felix raised his gaze. Locus was glowering at him, mouth tugged down in a frown.</p><p class="p1">“Are you listening to me?”</p><p class="p1">“Nope,” Felix said honestly. He had been far too busy imagining unbuttoning Locus' shirt, running his lips and teeth down his chest, slowly pulling his dick from his pants, putting it in his mouth, and giving Locus the best goddamn head of his life.</p><p class="p1">Locus pinched the bridge of his nose. “I was saying that it’s not a matter of trust. Simply that I realize this work is unfamiliar to you, and I want to ensure the hens are safe.”</p><p class="p1">Poor guy was really stressing over this, huh? Luckily, Felix knew how to calm him down. “Why don’t you <em>show me</em> how to handle your cock then?” He purred, stepping forward.</p><p class="p1">Two steps. He was just two steps away from making his fantasy a reality when he was hit with Shrapnel.</p><p class="p1">The chicken that is.</p><p class="p1">She was quite suddenly on Felix’s head, scrambling and flapping to gain purchase. Felix cursed loudly as sharp <em>mother fucking</em> talons raked across his face, scalp, and neck. Locus reacted quickly, grabbing Shrapnel and pulling her away from Felix but the damage was done.</p><p class="p1">“Are you alright?” He asked as he tucked Shrapnel under his arm.</p><p class="p1">“No, I am not fucking alright!” Felix wiped blood from his brow. The cuts were superficial, but he was pissed all the same. “I am going to roast that goddamn bird myself!”</p><p class="p1">That disappointed frown was on Locus' face again. “She’s an egglayer Felix, not a—“</p><p class="p1">“Not a meat chicken, I know, whatever.” Felix rolled his eyes. “You’ve got a first aid kit inside?” He pushed past Locus as he nodded. “Good. I’m going back to bed. Do <em>not</em> wake me up before noon.” He stormed out, mood souring further as Locus' sigh followed him .</p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Locus opened the passenger door of his truck and handed Felix a small cardboard box. “Keep this secure. Gently.”</p><p class="p1">Felix looked the box over. It was simple with a few small holes dotted over its top and sides. Occasionally, fluffs of yellow poked through.</p><p class="p1">“You’re telling me there’s a dozen chicks in here?” He asked as Locus sat in the driver’s seat.</p><p class="p1">“It’s safer for them,” he explained as he buckled in. “Too much room to move around and they could hurt themselves.”</p><p class="p1">“Huh.” Felix placed the peeping box in his lap. “Why get a whole new dozen?”</p><p class="p1">“Demand,” Locus explained as he pulled out of his parking spot and back onto the main road. “I sell the eggs to neighbours, and at local markets, and more people are interested in buying a dozen or two from me.”</p><p class="p1">“Demand?” Felix echoed, raising a brow. “Really?”</p><p class="p1">Locus' mouth twitched in a smile. “Did you think I was eating a dozen eggs myself every day?” His voice held that amused breath of air that indicated Locus was feeling quite tickled.</p><p class="p1">Felix shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first weird habit you’ve developed since going all domestic.”</p><p class="p1">Locus snorted, rolling his eyes, and turned down a dirt road.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Once home, Locus took the box and gently deposited each chick into their new pen, a fenced off corner of the coop. Felix watched, leaned up against a wall. “Alright,” he said after a moment, “I may be a ruthless killer and total badass to boot, but they’re pretty fucking cute.”</p><p class="p1">Locus glanced up at him, that warm look in his eye, and straightened up with the final chick in his hands. Wordlessly he held her out towards Felix.</p><p class="p1">He hesitated, she was so small, before cupping and holding out his hands in return.</p><p class="p1">“Hold her gently, against your chest,” Locus instructed as he dumped the small ball of fluff into Felix’s hands. “Cup a hand over her head, so she feels safe.”</p><p class="p1">Felix knew chicks were fluffy, but he was still surprised by <em>how</em> fluffy she was. And warm! It was like holding a tiny, fluffy, living hand warmer.</p><p class="p1">The little chick nestled into his hands and chest, and it was entirely too much for Felix. He quickly handed her back. “Cute, but take it back before it shits on me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The rest of the day was more of the same routine that Felix had come to expect on the quiet homestead. Chores, a light lunch, more chores, down time. He had to hand it to farm work for Locus' current physique. Not that Locus had ever been out of shape as long as Felix had known him, but it was different now. Several times now, while watching Locus work, Felix had almost abandoned plan Coop Seduction in favour of jumping him right there. Had Locus known what Felix was thinking, he would have been proud of Felix’s level of restraint.</p><p class="p1">The only change in routine came shortly before dinner. Locus, currently in the process of deboning some chicken breasts, looked up towards the window and grunted in surprise. “Felix?”</p><p class="p1">Felix looked up from where he was mindlessly scrolling the net on his laptop. “Hmm?”</p><p class="p1">Locus gestured towards the door leading outside with his head. “I hadn’t noticed it’s nearly dark. Can you ensure all is fine with the chicks?”</p><p class="p1">“You don’t want to do it yourself?”</p><p class="p1">Locus held up messy hands. “I can’t let dinner burn. And since you’re always going on about your ability to pick up chicks, I assume this will be easy for you.”</p><p class="p1">Felix snorted in surprise. “Hold the fucking presses. Did Samuel Ortez just tell a <em>joke</em>?” He set his laptop aside as Locus turned away with a hint of a smirk.</p><p class="p1">“Make sure their food and water are clear,” he said as he continued to prep dinner. “And refill them if either have been knocked over.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The coop felt extra warm compared to the crisp evening air as Felix stepped inside. Careful to avoid the older chickens, he stepped over the fence to where the chicks resided. Most were fast asleep, but a few watched him curiously. Felix bent down to clear their water of straw and pellets, and as he stood up one of the braver chicks hopped onto his foot and began pecking at his shoelaces. He supposed he could understand why Locus found the little buggers cute. Sitting down on the nearby crate, he lifted the chick up towards his chest. “Stop that,” he chided.</p><p class="p1">The chick wiggled free of his grasp and Felix cursed. He did not want to tell Locus he had killed one of the chicks. For one, it would ruin any hope for sex and two…</p><p class="p1">Well…</p><p class="p1">He didn’t want to see that stupid frown on Locus' face.</p><p class="p1">Felix breathed a sigh of relief as she bounced harmlessly in his lap. “Some will to live you have.” He rolled his eyes. Before he could place her back with the others, she nestled down into his lap, fluffing up her downy feathers. Felix blinked, scowling at the little display of cuteness. “I am not your nest,” he huffed as he gently prodded her.</p><p class="p1">The chick yawned.</p><p class="p1">With a sigh, Felix leaned back against the coop wall. Whatever, she could stay for now. Besides, the coop was warm and he was tired. A little breather couldn’t hurt.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Felix glared at the photo as if he could will it out of existence. “Delete it,” he growled venomously.</p><p class="p1">Locus raised a brow, still holding out his phone for Felix to see. “Why?” He asked innocently, as if the slight curve of his mouth didn’t give away that he knew <em>exactly </em>what Felix was talking about.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t play games!” Felix snapped. “What the hell possessed you take my picture instead of waking me up?”</p><p class="p1">Locus pulled his phone back as Felix tried to snatch it. “I was rather hoping to keep it,” he chuckled. “Something to remember your visit by.”</p><p class="p1">“Like I am letting you keep potential blackmail of me!” Felix tried to grab the phone again to no avail.</p><p class="p1">Locus tucked his phone away, shrugging. “I’ve no need to blackmail you. I merely thought it was c—“</p><p class="p1">“So help me Locus, if the next word out of your mouth is “cute” I <em>will</em> burn your whole fucking farm to the ground, I swear to god.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In the end, Locus got to keep the picture of Felix asleep with a dozen baby chicks in his lap given his complete divorce from the underbelly of the galaxy, but Felix was <em>not</em> pleased.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Felix was getting antsy. He had been at Locus' for the better part of a week now, more than long enough for the trouble he had been in to blow over. He had caught wind of a few particularly lucrative jobs, and he didn’t want to pass those up.</p><p class="p1">The only problem was Felix had yet to fuck Locus in the henhouse. Every opportunity had been disrupted. He could still aim for it next time he was around, but he was still disappointed.</p><p class="p1">Ah well. Guess getting his hands on Locus in the kitchen would have to do. Fucking him against the counter could still be fun.</p><p class="p1">That afternoon before his final night, Felix was back in the coop at Locus' request.It was empty, save for him. Even the chicks were spending some time outside now.</p><p class="p1">As he began to hunt for eggs, Felix was surprised when the door opened, and in stepped Locus. Felix raised a brow, irritated. “What, was I taking too long?”</p><p class="p1">Locus said nothing as he shut the main coop door <em>and</em> the small hatch door for the chickens.</p><p class="p1">Felix frowned. “Uh, hello, galaxy to Locus?”</p><p class="p1">Locus stood up straight. “Shut up.”</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">Before Felix had a chance to process what was happening, Locus had crossed the coop and shoved him so hard against the wall that the whole thing rattled. “I said <em>shut up</em>,”he growled, low and heavy in Felix’s ear.</p><p class="p1">For a moment Felix struggled, instincts kicking in, but Locus palmed his crotch and slide a knee between his legs.</p><p class="p1">Felix bit back a surprised moan and heat immediately began to pool in his gut. “<em>Fuck yes,” </em>he gasped.</p><p class="p1">Locus scowled as Felix spoke, grabbing his jaw in a tight grip and crashing their mouths together, biting at his bottom lip. Felix responded by shoving his weight against Locus, grinding down onto his leg, and grabbing hold of Locus' hair. Locus grunted, shifting his weight so he could lift his leg up. Felix was practically straddling it now. He pulled Locus' hair free of its low ponytail, tugging on it hard to redirect Locus' mouth to his jaw. Obliging Felix turned out to be a mistake, for as soon as his mouth as free he began running it.</p><p class="p1">“Not that—“ he cut off momentarily as Locus bit down on the sensitive muscle that ran from below his ear into his collar bone. “<em>Nng,</em> not that this isn’t <em>hot</em>, but I didn’t exactly <em>prepare</em> for this today…”</p><p class="p1">Locus' eyes flittered up to meet his, that deep scowl still on his face. Wordlessly, without breaking contact with his skin or letting him up from the wall, he pulled from his pocket a condom and a little package of lube.</p><p class="p1">Felix let out a breathless laugh. “Oh, but <em>you</em> came prepared, didn’t you?” His sentence ended with a grunt as Locus ground his thigh against Felix’s rapidly growing erection.</p><p class="p1">“Not prepared enough,” Locus growled, voice husky. “Should have brought a gag.”</p><p class="p1">Felix grinned. “I’m sure there’s <em>plenty </em>of other things I could occupy my mouth with…”</p><p class="p1">That was all the hinting Locus needed to hear as he pulled away from Felix and… encouraged him to his knees with a firm hand on his shoulder.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Felix swiftly undid the button on Locus' jeans, too impatient to tug them down all the way, and pulled his cock free. Locus' eyes were dark as Felix glanced up at him, and as he curled his fingers around him, Locus expelled a deep, shuddery breath. Felix smirked, as he lazily began to pump his hand, slowly for now since there was no lubricant in play yet. The barest twitch passed over Locus' face and he moved his hand from Felix’s shoulder to his hair, grip already tight.</p><p class="p1">“What’s the matter Locs,” Felix taunted as he felt Locus shudder again. “Been a while?” He and Locus were <em>hardly</em> exclusive to one another, but he also knew Locus well enough to know that his partner was perfectly fine going without.</p><p class="p1">Locus huffed and gave Felix’s hair a sharp tug. “I thought,” he grumbled, “you were going to stop talking.”</p><p class="p1">Not that teasing Locus wasn’t fun, but Felix figured he had wasted enough time. Now that Locus was fully erect, Felix opened his mouth and swallowed down half of him in one well practiced swoop.</p><p class="p1">Feeling Locus' whole body jerk and stiffen made every coop cleaning worth it, Felix decided. Watching him slowly come apart under his touch was almost enough for Felix to get off on alone! He ran his tongue cross the bottom of Locus' cock, shallowly bobbing his head, and what wasn’t in his mouth yet he worked over with his hand. With his mouth occupied, the coop was now silent save for ragged, shallowing breathing of Locus and obscene sounds from Felix. Getting Locus to be loud was always a goal in these situations, so once Felix was sure he was getting used to his motions, he pushed down the rest of the way until he could rest his forehead against Locus' hips. It had the exact reaction Felix was hoping for as Locus bit off a curse and pulled so hard at Felix’s hair that a few strands came free.</p><p class="p1">Felix gave him no respite as he continued to deep throat Locus, bobbing his head, pressing his tongue against sensitive nerves, and, occasionally, getting his teeth involved, gently scraping and reminding Locus that he <em>could</em> bite down if he wanted to. As he felt Locus' pulse quicken and muscles tighten, Felix considered sucking him off until he came, and reducing him to a puddle of pleasure, but it appeared Locus had other plans.</p><p class="p1">He used his grip on Felix’s hair to pull him off, panting hard. “<em>Enough</em>,” he gasped, voice rough in the way that sent a spike of arousal through Felix, who was now entirely aware of how tight his pants had become.</p><p class="p1">“So soon?” Felix laughed, as if he wasn’t also panting with a sore jaw.</p><p class="p1">Making Locus scowl and squint his eyes could be a goddamn sport. With a harsh tug, Locus pulled Felix to his feet and spun him around, pushing him into the wall by pressing his chest against Felix’s back, leaving just enough space so he could snake his hand around Felix’s hips.</p><p class="p1">“You’re really taking charge today—“ Felix cut off with a gasp and hissed as Locus suddenly shoved his hand down Felix’s pants and <em>squeezed. </em></p><p class="p1">“If you do not stop talking until I tell you to,” Locus whispered in his ear, “I <b>will</b> lock you in here, unfinished.” Another light squeeze to his balls. “Understand?”</p><p class="p1">Felix nodded with a groan, knowing better than to think Locus was bluffing. Taunting Locus was almost second nature to Felix, but he had no plans on finishing with his hands tonight.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Satisfied that Felix was going to keep his mouth shut, Locus let go of him and began to pull Felix’s pants down. Felix huffed in frustration from the loss of Locus' hand as cool air hit his erection. Behind him, there was the sound of plastic tearing and then a slick finger was circling his asshole, smearing lube. From the light touch, Locus had no intention of rushing this.</p><p class="p1">Felix bit back a groan and tried to push his hips towards Locus, but Locus was using the weight of his body to keep Felix right where he wanted him. Occasionally, he’d push the tip of his finger inside but immediately pulled it out again, returning to circling. It dragged on long enough that Felix wanted to slam his hand against the wall in frustration. He could feel pre-cum beading on the head of his cock, but this wasn’t anywhere near enough stimulation for him to come.</p><p class="p1">When Locus finally, <em>finally</em>, pushed his finger in, working it up to the knuckle, Felix jerked and barely held in a curse. Locus hummed, placing his lips on the back of Felix’s neck. It was soft for a moment, but gentle wasn’t something either of them were used to, not with each other, not during sex, and lips soon became teeth, nipping and biting skin as Locus slowly worked him open.</p><p class="p1">On the one hand, Felix was appreciative of the care Locus was showing, even if he’d never admit it. Nothing quite ruined sex like pain where and when it wasn’t wanted. On the other hand, Locus' god damn patients and enjoyment of watch Felix squirm meant that Felix was well the point where Locus could safely had another finger. Desperate for a little relief, Felix wiggled his hand between himself and the wall, reaching for his cock.</p><p class="p1">Locus caught his wrist, tutting softly in his ear. “No touching,” he whispered, nipping at Felix’s earlobe. Felix got as far as opening his mouth to complain but remembered Locus' <em>promise</em> at the last moment and snapped it shut.</p><p class="p1">Locus chuckled, lifting Felix’s hand to the wall so he could pin it there under his own. “You’re doing <em>so </em>well,” he continued to whisper in Felix’s ear, angling the finger inside him.</p><p class="p1">Felix was so convinced that Locus was merely taunting him that he was caught completely off guard when Locus brushed up against his prostate. He let out a shout, knees threatening to buckle, and Locus quickly let go of his hand so that he could wrap his arm around Felix’s torso, holding him up. At the same time, he eased a second finger inside. Felix groaned loudly, screwing his eyes shut and squeezing his hand into a fist against the wall. Locus was curling and scissoring his fingers, once again at that unhurried pace. Occasionally he’d brush against Felix’s prostate, but never long enough for any real pleasure.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After Felix had long lost count of how many times Locus had teased him, when Locus pulled his fingers away <em>again</em> Felix softly slammed his fist against the wall, a mix of a sob and moan leaving his throat. Locus pulled back from where he had been marking Felix’s neck with bruises and hickies. “Something the matter?”</p><p class="p1"><em>Yes,</em> Felix would have screamed if he hadn’t trusted Locus not to make good on his threat. His dick was practically aching to be touched, twitching every time Locus brushed against him. He did his best to glare over his shoulder, trying to <span class="s1">will</span> Locus into fucking him.</p><p class="p1">Locus had the <em>audacity</em> to look amused, his mouth curling into a smirk. “Well? <em>Use your words,</em> Felix.” He pressed a hot, open mouth kiss against Felix’s shoulder.</p><p class="p1"><em>Trap?</em> Was Locus trying to goad him into talking? Perhaps sensing his dilemma, Locus pulled back to murmur in his ear. “You may speak.”</p><p class="p1"><em>Finally!</em> Felix opened his mouth, ready to tell Locus exactly what he thought of this treatment.</p><p class="p1">Locus' lube slicked hand wrapped around Felix’s cock and began to jerk him off.</p><p class="p1">Felix’s words fell from his mouth in a jumble, along with loud, relieved moan. The relief was short lived as Locus, the asshole, stopped moving his hand. At least he didn’t let go this time. He growled low in his throat. “Would you fuckin’ hurry up already?”</p><p class="p1">Locus resumed the slow, unhurried pace from before. “Hurry what up?”</p><p class="p1">“Don’t play dumb…!”</p><p class="p1">Locus leaned forward, voice rough and heavy. “I want to hear you ask for it.” Increasing the speed of his hand ever so slightly…</p><p class="p1">They were playing this game, were they? Felix wasn’t one to beg, not normally, but Locus had him so hot and bothered that at this point an orgasm was more important than his pride. He groaned, pressing his head against the wall. “Just fuck me already…” His voice was muffled.</p><p class="p1">But there was no relief from Locus' torturous pace as he pressed his thumb over the head of Felix’s cock. “I <em>know</em> you can ask nicer than that…”</p><p class="p1">Felix opened his mouth to snark when he felt Locus' erection, hot and slick, press against his ass. He bit down on his lip to keep a particularly needy whimper at bay. “Locus,” he gasped, strained, “fuck me…”</p><p class="p1">Locus barely pushed the head of his cock inside, <em>letting go</em> of Felix’s so he could grab his hair and yank his head back. “<em>Beg.</em>” A single word, spoken as a command, before biting down on Felix’s neck.</p><p class="p1">Felix once again felt his knees go weak. “Sam, <em>please!</em>”</p><p class="p1">Whether it was his name or the please he was looking for, Locus slid inside Felix in one hard motion.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Felix’s vision sparked white as he felt Locus push up against his prostate again, his choked sob mixing with Locus' muffled moan. Locus wasted no time in picking up a hard, fast rhythm, each thrust pushing Felix into the wall. He kept a grip on Felix’s hair, holding his head back, preventing him from muffling his gasps and moans. It meant there was nothing touching his dick anymore, but so long as Locus kept fucking him like this, sharp and rough, Felix was sure to come.</p><p class="p1">Once the novelty of biting and sucking dark marks into Felix’s neck had worn off, Locus moved his mouth back up to Felix’s ear. “I barely had to touch you, this whole time,” he grunted over the sound of skin slapping against skin. “And look at you, falling apart, putty in my hands…” Dirty talk from Locus was rare, and Felix ate every word up, moaning and nodding as best he could. “I didn’t even have to convince you to beg, did I? So ready to listen to what I tell you to do…” Locus thrust hard against him as he spoke, once again causing Felix’s vision to spark. “Maybe next time you come around, I’ll have something <em>special</em> built for you…” Felix’s imagination went wild at that, mind hoping from scenario to scenario, as Locus continued to taunt him.</p><p class="p1">Finally, he could feel himself at the edge of coming, and from Locus' own desperate grunts and speeding thrusts, he was close too. Felix moved to grab his own dick, wondering if he could time it right so they could come together…</p><p class="p1">Locus gave his hair a harsh pull. “No,” he growled through gritted teeth, as though it took all his concentration to get that one word out. Felix whined but complied.</p><p class="p1">Locus' grunting grew into a sudden shout as he came, pressing his hips into Felix’s with a bruising amount of force. Felix groaned and bit down hard on his lip as he felt Locus throbbing inside of him, waiting for Locus to finish him.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Then Locus pulled out.</em>
</p><p class="p1">“<em>NO!”</em> Felix had just enough time to sob once before Locus surprised him by spinning him around, dropping to his knees, and swallowed Felix’s cock down until his chin was on his balls, all before taking the condom off.</p><p class="p1">Felix was unashamed to admit that he saw stars, feeling like he partially blacked out, his only awareness of Locus <em>on his knees in front of him,</em> sucking him off as if his life depended on it. He was slightly ashamed, however, to admit that he did not last long, but to be fair Locus had been teasing and edging him the whole damn time. He felt himself throb once, twice, and before he could give warning his orgasm hit him like a truck, Locus swallowing every bit of him down. The only thing keeping Felix from collapsing to the ground was the hazy thought that he didn’t want straw up his ass.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Holy <em>fuck</em>,” he gasped as Locus slowly stood. “How long have you been planning that for?”</p><p class="p1">Though Locus tried to play it cool as he pulled his hair back into its ponytail, Felix saw how his chest rose and fell from exertion. “When I finished building the coop.”</p><p class="p1">Felix laughed, breathless.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With a few more jobs completed, Felix found himself back on Locus' homestead. No trouble following him this time. Just wanted to visit his old friend.</p><p class="p1">…</p><p class="p1">Alright, and he was hoping for more mind blowing sex, but could you blame him?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Locus was outside as Felix pulled up in the rental, working in his vegetable garden. A chicken scratched at the ground beside him, a scraggly mix of feathers and down.</p><p class="p1">“Damn,” Felix called out as he stepped out of the car, a wrapped package tucked under his arm, “is that one of the new chicks?”</p><p class="p1">Locus looked up, wiping sweat from his brow. “You’re late,” he commented neutrally as he stood up.</p><p class="p1">Felix shrugged. “Got lost on the backroads. It all starts to look the same after a while.”</p><p class="p1">As Locus made his way towards him, the awkward teen chicken followed closely behind. Felix raised a brow at the display. “She seems attached to you. Which one is this?”</p><p class="p1">“Magnum.” Locus reached a hand down to pat at her, and Magnum eagerly pressed up into him, feathers fluffing up.</p><p class="p1">Felix rolled his eyes. “Loser. Here, got you something.” He held out the package.</p><p class="p1">Locus took the package warily. “A gift? This is out of character for you.”</p><p class="p1">Felix grinned cheekily as Locus began to unwrap it. “I realized what your quaint little farm is missing. Novelty chicken decor!”</p><p class="p1">Locus paused, staring at the brightly coloured object. “This is a dildo.”</p><p class="p1">Felix’s grin grew wider. “Whoops. Got my cocks mixed up.” His expression turned sly as he eyed Locus up and down. “Why don’t you and I find the <em>best</em> place to put it?”</p><p class="p1">To his surprise, Locus didn’t seemed irritated at all with his antics. Instead he looked thoughtful, covering the sex toy back up and setting it on the ground so that he could lift Magnum into his arms. “There’s more that I need to get today, first. Would you mind cleaning up the coop, since you did so well last time?”</p><p class="p1">Felix found himself opening his mouth to agree before he quite realized what he was doing, and it all clicked into place.</p><p class="p1">“You motherfucker. You pavloved me into doing <em>chores</em> with sex!”</p><p class="p1">Locus merely chuckled, ignoring him as he affectionately pressed his face against Magnum.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Locus is devious, and Felix sometimes forgets this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>